


A Dilemma of Carols

by WriterOfThought



Series: Bowieverse [2]
Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfThought/pseuds/WriterOfThought
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The characters that Bowie has played in the past all gather around the front room for some Christmas cheer. But someone is not so cheerful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dilemma of Carols

It wasn't quite Christmas yet, but it was the season for it. The actual holiday was merely days away as the former characters that David Bowie had played all sat around the living room, entertaining themselves in one way or the other. Some were reading, some were chatting, all the while Ziggy played various Christmas tunes on the piano.

The scene was calm, serene, almost bizarre with the wide variety of characters present, all ten of them, ranging anywhere from a detective to an astronaut, alien, soldier, and even a king, and everything in between. However, the peacefulness was soon interrupted with a massive clash of notes on the piano that Ziggy had just smashed his head into, rather intentionally.

"There's only so many Christmas songs that sound any good on this instrument!" he shouted as he refused to lift his head from the keys. Nathan, the nearest to him, was glad to see no signs of blood. This was far from Ziggy's first tantrum, but it was always safe to check to make sure he didn't injure himself. Sometimes he would forget that even he had limitations.

Duke then walked up to the piano bench, and started to lower his hand to the keys to try and play something else, but Ziggy just smacked his hand away. Taking the hint, even if it did appear to take an extra second than it should have, he backed away, partly afraid to return to his book.

"It's all the same story, told with similar tunes!" Ziggy said, now starting into his own personal protest against the simplicity of Christmas tunes. "It's all about the same kid, with the usual virgin mother, freezing in the usual barn, visited by the usual shepards, kings, and a kid with a drum!"

The men all looked at each other, confused. What was the point of this tantrum? What was he trying to get out of it? Was he simply bored of these repetitve tunes? Was there something else to it? None of them knew, but all were now in a conundrum that prevented them from going back to their original tasks.

"Not all Christmas tunes are like that," Tom tried to say. "What about White Christmas, or Let it Snow?"

"They're both about frozen water falling from the sky and cold weather," Alladin chimed in. "As is Winter Wonderland and Baby it's Cold Outside."

"What about the Chrismas Song? Chestnuts roasting, and joined together with family?" Celliers tried to argue.

"That's just it, being with family," Jareth said in rebuttal. "I'll be Home for Christmas is the same, and in a way, Christmas Shoes is as well."

"Okay, what about the kid-oriented ones?" Pierot asked. "There's a big difference between a talking snowman and a reindeer with a glowing red nose."

"They're all about the magic of Christmas," Newton said. "The same could be said for every single song mentioning your beloved Santa Claus figure."

"And then there's the 'What I want for Chrismtas' songs," Halloween chimed in. "There's one about a hippo, teeth, and love. In fact, there's several about love. It's like there's an entire separate one for Christmas love songs."

None of the guys could think of a single song that didn't tell the exact same story as another one. It was true, Christmas songs did sound almost exactly alike, and the fact that they do limit one's options for playing them without becoming bored to tears.

"Well," Nathan said, "They may all sound very similar, but does that really diminish their quality?" The guys all stopped and thought about the statement.

"People used to say that about each of our kinds of music, didn't they? That we sounded like some other band or person, or we only made the same re-hashed tune over and over? Even if we knew that wasn't true, they still said it, because that's how they viewed the entire genre."

The guys, astounded at this realization, looked at their shoes to really think, did Silent Night sound exactly like Away in a Manger? Did Chestnuts Roasting sound anything like I'll Be Home for Christmas? And, with as similar as they do sound, Let it Snow sounds very different from Winter Wonderland.

"They're all meant to invoke the same kind of feeling," Duke continued where Nathan left off. "They're all centered around the same idea. Saying all Christmas songs sound the same is like saying all love songs sound the same, or all folk songs sound the same."

Ziggy, head still firmly pressed against the keys of the piano, finally seemed satisfied at the remarks being made. He lifted his head, slowly, somehow not having a single bruise, and stepped away from the piano, gesturing for whoever would to play it.

Surprisingly, rather than take the chair, Duke closed the lid to the piano, and gestured for everyone to wait for a minute. He had gone to his room for just a moment when he returned with a guitar. He spent a moment to tune it up a bit, before he sat down where Ziggy had been moments before, and asked everyone to list a Christmas tune.

The rest of the evening was spent with much singing, laughter, and friendship.


End file.
